Jiren Of Earth (AU)
by BringmetoNirvana
Summary: An AU dating back to Dragon Ball in which the most powerful Pride Trooper Jiren is raised by Son Gohan and Goku is raised by the Briefs. How will this change effect the fate of Universe 7 for better or worse? Will the Pride Troopers rise in this altered timeline rather than the Z-Fighters? Will Jiren finally learn how to deal with loss? Review/Fav/Follow to support.
1. Chapter 1

**Jiren Of Earth**

 _Prologue_

" _JIREN! RUN!"_ A boy feels his rage springing up at the memory of the day he lost it all. His grandfather fell at the hands of petty evil, a criminal after his prized Dragon ball. This taught Jiren the one cruel truth in life; without strength you are meaningless, and without purpose you are trampled over by those who are powerful. It also made the young alien realize that evil is a force that can't be reasoned with or pleased by physical means, it's a disease that needed to be systematically exterminated. It lead him to the bloody revenge he'd wrought upon the villain who'd stolen everything from him.

The bodies he'd left behind gave him the foundations of his goal; to obtain strength so he'd never have to experience pain again. The woods just outside of his grandfather's cabin had become his training ground as Jiren basked in nature, while facing the cruelest aspects to train his body and mind. Meditation had become a past time of Jiren's as he used it to focus on his mission and gain clarity, while focusing his power.

It hadn't been long after his grandfather's death that he began mastering the art of Ki through several journals that had been left by his grandfather. He'd begun to learn several abilities on his own, such as a technique labeled as the Kamehameha. One day he'd come across the power of flight on accident during meditation, he'd completely cleared his mind of conscious thought and it allowed him to become weightless.

Jiren had ventured out with the Dragon ball to the peak of a waterfall for meditation after his heavy training. It gave him serenity and a reminder of his goal. The sounds of nature calmed him into his meditative state, the anger he'd had when reflecting began to melt from his heart. Peace began to fill his senses as his body lifted from the water into the air.

"How much further, Bulma! I'm starving!" A voice exclaims from a little distance away, "Shut up! You just ate and the Dragon Ball is just beyond these trees!" the younger, high pitched voice of a male groans, "You've said that for the last hour!" Jiren opens one eye and growls, " _More thieves? Evil never ceases, does it?_ " he exits meditation and grabs the ball, placing it in his pocket.

Seconds later a small child with black hair tears through the treeline and a taller teenager follows behind him. The older one looks around for something, "It should be around here somewhere—" Her eyes are quickly glazed over by fear, "ALIEN!" she takes off back down the path as the younger child looks up with glee towards Jiren, "An Alien? You must be tough!" The older teen stops and yells back, "Goku come back here! If the alien doesn't kill you then dad definitely will!" Goku growls. "I might never be able to fight an Alien again!"

What Jiren does next surprises Goku, "What are you here for, thief?" he lowers himself to the bottom of the waterfall, much to Goku's surprise. "Whoa! You can fly? That's so cool!" Standing right in front of Goku, Jiren peers down several feet to meet the child's gaze. "You seem eager to combat me child. Is it my property you wish to steal, or is it that you have come to kill me." Goku tilts his head, "I just want to fight strong opponents. There aren't very many in the city. Bulma wants to collect all the Dragon balls for a—"

"You can't just tell the Alien what the Dragon Balls are! He might destroy us all!" Jiren glares at her, "The only one here who might get destroyed is you." Goku yells. "Don't talk to my sister like that!" The tall Alien has had enough with these two brats, "Enough! If you wish to take my Dragon ball you will have to defeat me before I even consider giving it away." Goku goes into a fighting stance. "Alright! I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Goku launches at Jiren, throwing a flurry of punches to his midsection that he blocks each and every blow with ease. Goku is thrown back several feet when Jiren lands a punch to the face, but he quickly rebounds using a tree to send his body back at the Alien. " _He's strong...but not nearly strong enough._ " Jiren grabs Goku's fist and tosses him fast towards the waterfall to the right of the battle. The move is marked by the distinct sound of a splash as Goku flies through the water.

"YOU KILLED HIM YOU BRUTE!" Bulma runs back up to him and begins to smash her hands on his chest, "I don't care if you are an all powerful Alien you bastard!" Jiren scoffs, "He isn't dead. It would take more than that to kill or seriously injure your brother." as those words are uttered Goku rises with wet hair and breathing through his mouth.

"I...I'm not done yet!" Jiren chuckles, "Your strength is raw, but you have never fought in a real battle before." Goku smirks, "Well then I guess I'm in need of beginners luck!" Jiren gets ready to engage the child. "Luck? A concept is a lie in the face of true strength."

Goku dashes at Jiren and jumps over him, and then throws dirt into Jiren's eyes. "Then I guess I need to fight dirty." Jiren grabs at his eyes as he growls in anger, Goku chuckles from a distance, "You can't see!" he taunts. Jiren cups his hands, "Though I cannot see you does not mean I am helpless!" energy begins to gather in his hands. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The orb turns red as it flies out of Jiren's hands towards Goku. The boy cannot help but be shell shocked by the strength of Jiren. He jumps into the air to avoid the blast, the explosion of which sent him high in the air. Jiren meets him there with one eye open. A swift blow to the stomach sends Goku back into the ground, Jiren lands in front of him. "Give up. You have no more tricks left to use." Goku chuckles, "You're right...that's why I'm gonna use one of yours." he cups his hands. "I've never used this type of attack before, but it might be the only way! KAMEHAMEHA!"

Jiren stands in shock as the same attack he'd just used was turned upon him. It impacts Jiren and an explosion follows.

"Did you get him?" Bulma asks as Goku shifts back into a fighting position. Jiren smirks as the dust settles to reveal his burnt clothing and slightly seared skin, "You might not have the power to match me, yet your potential has me intrigued." the child smiles. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

"How can you be smiling at the freak who'd just been throwing you around two minutes ago...No point in really asking, is there?"

Jiren goes on the offensive as Goku uses his full athleticism to dodge most of the blows until a strike to the body causes him to spit blood. A second blow lands to the face with enough force to knock Goku out. In that moment the fight was over, the younger warrior hit the ground with a thud. Bulma cautiously moves forward to check on Goku, "He's still breathing." she looks cautiously to Jiren. "What are you going to do to us?"

Jiren looks through the trees, "My home isn't far from here. You can bring him and rest there for the mean time." it was an opportunity to learn more about civilization outside of the very few communities he'd been to on the outskirt of the mountain.

"You have a home?" Bulma asks, "Where are you from?" Jiren gives no sense of interest. "Here. I've always lived on this mountain."

Jiren begins to walk back through the trees as Bulma looks to him hesitantly. "What are you waiting for?" Jiren questions, looking back towards the girl. "I don't know if I can trust you! The only thing I know about you is that you just beat up my brother!" Jiren rolls his eyes at the pointless stubborn nature of the question. "If I had any intention to harm you then it'd already have happened. I am more than capable of harming you or your brother right now if I had any desire to do so."

"You see that! That's exactly why I'm uncomfortable with following you!"

"You have no clue where anyone else is around for miles, do you? Your brother isn't in travelling condition."

Reluctantly she agrees with him; there was no telling what was around here. If the Alien let them go this long then he seemed to be genuine in the offer of assistance.

"Fine."

* * *

Bulma stepped through the door and looked at the very minimalistic furniture set up. Books line shelves and very few tables fill out the room. "Do you have anywhere he can rest?" Jiren goes unresponsive for a moment, "You okay?" he looks back to her, knocked out of his stupor. "There is another room with a bed through that door." gesturing to a door to his left.

The girl begins to walk to the room, "Thank you—" he interrupt, "Jiren. My name is Jiren." she finishes her courtesy. "Thank you, Jiren. My name is Bulma and my brother is Goku."

Bulma leaves the room as she goes within the small room, leaving Jiren alone. A strong fascination with the boy and the Dragon Balls piqued Jiren's curiosity; what value did a small orange gem have, and how did this odd group stumble upon his training grounds. The boy's skill at fighting was prodigious to say the least, mastering the Kamehameha within seconds. It was Goku's unpolished fighting style and his lack of conviction that let him down.

The other reason he felt inclined to help is the torrential storm he could feel brewing during meditation. The pair would have no way off the mountain if he didn't allow them to seek refuge to ride out the storm, and there is no way that he could consciously allow that to happen.

" _Tell me Jiren, what do you wish do most in your life?_ "

" _I want to be strong and fight evil_!"

" _Do you wish to fight evil for the challenge or for the sake of justice?_ "

" _Uhhhh, both?"_

" _Power is only worthwhile if you can achieve it without losing a grip on yourself. If we sacrifice our morals for the sake of a challenge, then truly the power has corrupted you._ "

" _But why would power corrupt me? Wouldn't I only be able to help more people, Grandfather?"_

" _A great many men fell to evil on a road paved with good intentions._ "

Bulma pops back in the room, breaking Jiren out of his memory. "He's all tucked in, now can we talk about what's going on? It sounds like a downpour out there!" Jiren nods, "I felt a change in the breeze not long ago, the storm might linger for a day or two," he shifts topic. "I want to know more about the Dragon Balls. What are they capable of and how did it lead you to me

"Well, the Dragon Balls are ancient artifacts rumored to summon a dragon to grant the wish of who ever summoned it. I found the first one at a construction site on chance and after a bit of tinkering I managed to create a radar adapted to tracking similar frequencies since the Balls are unique in nature." Bulma states to Jiren.

"I see, then that's how you tracked me."

The teen feels the urge to question Jiren about his origins, "So how'd you assemble this house? Must have been hard work alone." Jiren replies, "My Grandfather built this home, and it's his Dragon Ball that you tracked. I merely held onto it for personal reasons." Bulma looks around, "You have a Grandfather? Is he stuck out in the rain?" Jiren tenses up. "He's been gone for years, a thief came for the ball and murdered him in cold blood while I hid with the Dragon Ball...like a coward!"

"Don't be hard on yourself! You probably had no chance against the guy."

Jiren scoffs, "If I had been half as strong then as I am now then my Grandfather would live today. My naivety is responsible for his death and that is my burden alone." she feels a bit bad for bringing up a painful subject to someone struggling with the acceptance of a loved one's death. "I'm sorry, he must be a proud man to see how you carry on his legacy."

The subject dies before Bulma brings up something else, "Would you be interested in coming with us after the rain passes? You'd probably meet opponents along the way to test your meddle." he quickly declines, "I can't exactly go into public, considering that I understand that I look like nobody else on the planet I can't exactly travel the world."

"There are plenty of disguises I can probably give you, after all I am the master of make-up."

"You aren't making the offer more enticing?"

"It's not supposed to be..."

* * *

 **Power levels;**

 **Jiren: 600**

 **Goku (base): 115**

 **Goku (Kamehameha): 130**

 **Jiren (Holding back): 230**

* * *

 _I had been sitting on this idea since the ToP ended. In this world Jiren takes the place of Goku, who'd landed with the Briefs. This leads to a completely new storyline heavily influenced by the most powerful pride trooper, and his ideals._

 _The reason for this change will influence the direction of the plot in several ways. I already know the exact change and if you'd want I love reading speculation._

 _For the powerlevels I gave Goku a boost in comparison to canon, due to the endless resources to better training. Jiren's power is mostly natural, but I think at this point he'd still be within the hundreds. The stakes will still matter as seen in the ToP. Jiren isn't the end all be all and his inclination against trust and his willingness to sit out a fight, even if it means the loss of a teammate._

 _I also intend to keep core parts of the regular story, but will ditch some inconsistencies I saw in the original series. If this all goes to plan then be prepared to eventually see an alternate ToP arc._

 _In all seriousness, despite some of his issues Jiren is actually a very good character in my mind. The development following his defeat was admirable, even at the end of the fight when he stood up again instead of giving in._

 _Plus don't think I forgot about the Pride Troopers in the slightest, though the members might be U7 centric..._


	2. Master and Student

**Jiren of Earth**

 _Master and Student_

Goku rises from lying down within seconds of regaining consciousness. " _Where am I_?" The events before being knocked out form a foggy image. The last thing he could remember is the strong guy punching him in the face, a small smile forms as he recalls the fight and the new technique he learnt. Goku leaves bed and opens the door to his room.

"Clear your mind of all distractions. In order to access your ki for the first time it requires you to be completely at peace."

The sight before Goku is one he hadn't expected to see; his sister sitting on the floor across from the Alien guy who beat him. Jiren turns his head to acknowledge the boy, but also signaling with his hand to remain quiet as the girl delves deeper into inner tranquility.

"Do you feel the energy within?"

"Yes...it feels oddly warm."

"Good, now bring your hands together and attempt to reach within to pull the energy out."

Several minutes pass as Bulma intensifies her focus on the warm feeling within her, little by little pulling at the energy and drawing it into the small little spark within her hands. The spark soon turns into a orange sized ball of energy.

"I DID IT!"

With that burst of excitement the energy retreats back inside of her hand. Sweat beads roll down Bulma's forehead as Jiren looks on with a silent approval. Goku smiles, "Whoa! You learnt how to do that too?" Bulma chuckles. "A few days stuck inside a house with nothing to do can do wonders for a genius like myself when I put my mind to it!"

It takes a few moments for Goku to realize the implications of what that meant, "A FEW DAYS?!" Jiren nods, "Using your Ki in such a manor with no prior training caused your energy to fluctuate in a way that made it harder to recover from my attack. You're lucky that it didn't burn you out completely." Goku looks down at his hands. "Wow...I guess you're right. I have one question then...will you help train me?"

Goku turns to his sister, "I'm sorry, but this is an opportunity that I can't turn down...can the Dragon balls wait? I mean it's not like anyone else can collect them or something if we have one." Bulma shakes her head, "We can't wait, besides Jiren is coming with us." Goku looks confused for a moment, "Jiren? Who—Oh that's _you_!" the child celebrates. "That's awesome! You can train me on the way to collect all the balls! We're bound to take awhile—"

"I will train you on one condition."

"Anything!"

"I cannot train a warrior that throws aside his own morals for the sake of gaining an empty power. Are you asking me out of desire to use strength for the sake of justice, or are you after strength for personal pleasure?"

"I want to help people. There would be no point in fighting if not to help people, right?"

Jiren stands shocked; it sounded so much like Gohan...maybe it wouldn't be bad to train someone to follow behind him, even if he couldn't count on either one of them it might allow him to bolster his own skills along the way. The possibility of wishing on the Dragon is an extra perk for going along on this journey, he knew the odds that the balls actually granting wishes were slim to none. If Jiren was being honest to him it sounded like Folklore with little substance to it, though the fact the balls were on a unique frequency that allowed them to be deciphered from a mere ball of glass gave him some hope.

"I shall train the both of you."

"Both of us?"

"Ki control is a task that many masters of the arts go a lifetime without even learning the basics, it took him seconds, and you two days. I see potential for both of you to become strong warriors if you stick to the path of justice."

Bulma feels warmth at the compliment from Jiren, "Wow...thanks, but I don't know the first thing about fighting..." Jiren nods, "We have plenty of time to teach you how to fight. It shouldn't be too hard if you give me the same effort you have in learning about Ki." he turns towards the house. "I want to bring my books along to allow you two to have the information I have trained on for years."

"I have empty capsules, they can shrink the books so they can fit right in your pocket!"

"Boring!" Goku calls out, feeling left out by the two conversing teens as they seemingly forget about the fact he's even in the room. "C'mon Jiren, I want to shake off some of the rust!" Jiren shakes his head, "You still haven't recovered to the point we can fight just yet, I'd wager you are about as strong as your sister right now."

Goku moans, "But I haven't gone this long without fighting since I broke my arm that one time." Jiren doesn't budge, "If you want to damage the pathways that transport your Ki permanently then attack me, otherwise you will need to recover before you try to fight anyone." Goku huffs and accepts the situation.

"Good."

* * *

A man stands on a stage in front of a roaring crowd. "SILENCE!" The man yells to the crowd, which follows the orders of their leader instantly. "Today we are here to celebrate the first step to the resurrection of our Lord, King Piccolo. The first of seven Dragon balls have come into my possession, and soon with each passing day we come closer to his revival!"

The man on stage clears his throat, "As we all know, decades ago our King lead a reign of terror on the masses, leading freaks against the world which has shunned us! The darkness he once brought to the world is a candle that can ignite the fire to burn down the ones that hide behind money for protection!" he waves his arm. "Once we resurrect him everything will change, and his servants will be at the forefront!"

The masses cheer at the proposal, "No longer shall we bow before the pacifist so called King and his allies! The people who've mocked us, ridiculed us, and thrown each and everyone of you into the garbage have forgotten what it's like to feel fear! Once King Piccolo returns they will be the outsiders in a new world built in his image, they will not only learn what it's like to suffer! They will have forgotten their sheltered lives and embrace our world order!" two people dressed in knight armor raise a flag carrying the emblem of King Piccolo.

"Now tonight, take to the streets and cause hell! Make the world remember, if only for the night what it feels like to fear! If any more of you find a Dragon ball and you give it to me, we shall grant you knighthood in the new world upon the King's rebirth!"

The man walks off stage, where two men in suits are waiting for him. "Wonderful speech, Agent Viridian." One of the agents claims, "You seem to have them all within the palm of your hand. I'd say the number of members has nearly doubled since last time." they begin to walk with Viridian back to his office. "The real question is: how can we assure that your group isn't going to stall progress of the Red Ribbon Army's conquest of the globe? Your little terrorist organization is good to help us weaken the power of the crown, but what is to say that they don't take the balls and _actually_ resurrect King Piccolo?"

Viridian scoffs, "It is but a legend. Honestly, I figured the lunatics would buy that old legend, but I never assumed any sane man would. To them my word is King Piccolo's word, and they don't defy his orders no matter how odd they may seem. Once the time comes then we can do as necessary and wipe out my group as a show of strength. We will have our wish, you can rest assured."

"Your master feels as if you are becoming too enthralled with this group. He warns of potential betrayal towards the army, is his assessment accurate?"

"Am I supposed to say yes? Honestly if Shen wanted to do this operation he would himself, after all he is the one who told me this legend."

One of the other agents smirks, "With the amount of pure savagery you surround yourself with I had begun to think that it might rub off on you." Viridian scoffs, "They are a means to an end and will be taken care of once it conveniences the Army." he turns to one of the Agent's. "When you return to base, do inform leadership that Agent Verde is in fact the mole who'd given away the location of the previous meeting place for our little organization here."

Verde yells, "What? I did nothing of the sort!" Viridian laughs and holds his finger out, "Liar, we intercepted your letters to the King!" he unleashes a Dodon ray that pierces through Verde's shoulder. Viridian steps into the hall and calls for his knights. Once they arrive he speaks in the same formal tone from during the speech, "Inform anyone left that there is going to be a human sacrifice." they drag the man out of his office, screaming as Viridian gives a sadistic smile.

* * *

Bulma and Goku finish packing the car with the last of the necessities as Jiren sat up front with the two Dragon balls in hand.

"There! That should be the last of it!" Bulma says as she finishes packing away the items. "Now we need to see where the closest Dragon ball is!" The radar beeps to life as Bulma begins to look over the location of all the Dragon Balls, and two were with her. Within moments she picks the ball to chase first. "Alright I know where we're going! It's weird too, the one ball looks like it's back in West City."

Goku is intrigued, "Maybe someone else already has it." Bulma shrugs. "They can't do much with one, it'd probably be best to circle back to that one and then summon the Dragon from somewhere near home."

Bulma hops in the driver seat and Goku gets in right behind Jiren. "Alright, here we go!" They take off down the mountain as Jiren breathes in his last breathes of familiar air as the group darts towards the unknown at breakneck pace.

"WAIT!" Goku yells, which can barley be heard above the engine. "What, Goku?" Bulma asks with her face and demeanor urgent. "I have to pee..."

" _So this is what I find myself doing...all in the pursuit of Justice."_ Jiren thinks while physically cringing at the exchange in front of him.

* * *

 _Alright guys! Here is Chapter two and yes Bulma will be a fighter in this world. I always figured she could do so in cannon if she put her mind to it. Also in this world the Pilaf saga will not happen. I figure it's much too campy and with a fighter like Jiren the stakes need to be raised. What could be more interesting than a group that devotes itself to King Piccolo's anarchism, which is actually an extension of the Red Ribbon Army?_

 _The locations of the Dragon balls will be changed to fit the tone of these stories (Sorry Oolong and Puar, but fuck off) however the important characters we meet on this journey will still show up, just under different circumstances against a more prevalent foe than Pilaf who'd been content to simply snatch the Dragon Balls at the end with his one._

 **Power Levels.**

 **Bulma: 10 (Post Ki unlock); 20**

 **Goku: (Ki-Disorder) 20**

 **Goku: 115**

 **Jiren: 600**

 **Viridian: ?**


End file.
